Loving You Is Killing Me
by Songstone
Summary: Kakashi knew that loving him was a mistake. It should never have happened. But the man soon turned into a poison. A deadly poison that Kakashi soon became addicted to.


**Loving You Is Killing Me**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: This is a B-day fic for my best friend, EVER!! I really hope that you like it! Anyway, this is from a REALLY random role play that we had going where Kakashi and Zetsu end up formed a rather strange bond. I actually thought it was adorable, so I simply had to write this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It was wrong. It was so very wrong of him, and he knew it. It should never have happened. If it hadn't had happened, well . . . maybe then his life wouldn't be so damn complicated.

Kakashi didn't know what had compelled him to begin to talk so casually to the prisoner. He was a captive who just needed interrogating. Since Ibiki had been sent out on a mission, it was Kakashi's job to interrogate and try and get any and all information out of the man.

The white haired man was ready to deal with a very snide, arrogant person after he had read the ANBU's report, but surprisingly, that wasn't what he got once he was in the cell with the captive.

The Akatsuki member, Zetsu once he had gotten a name out of him, was rather thin and his skin pigment was very odd. The right side of his face was black whilst the left was white. His eyes were an eerie golden yellow and his hair a messy mop of green. When Kakashi had arrived in the cell, the man was tied and bound to a chair in front of a long table, panting and gasping for breath.

The Hokage had apparently drained him of most of his chakra by performing some sort of seal on him as soon as the ANBU had brought him in. The man had once held some sort of fly trap around his head, but after Tsunade's seal, it had been removed safely. His Akatsuki cloak was open and falling off of his surprisingly thin shoulders, and beneath the robe, he wore only a mesh shirt with black slacks and sandals. Kakashi couldn't stop staring at him.

Eventually Kakashi had reminded himself of his duties and had begun to try and get any information about the organization Zetsu belonged to. He had failed, only managing to get a name or two out of the boy with the help of a bribe and a candybar. And even then, Zetsu was arguing with himself; one part of him telling the other to stop talking whilst the other half was trying to reason out that he needed food.

Strange as it seemed, Kakashi felt sympathy towards the man. He was stuck strapped to the same chair three days later when Kakashi went back to interrogate him once more. He seemed thinner; his yellow eyes were droopy and the white side of his face was swollen and bruised from where he had been struck by the other ANBU trying to get him to talk. The sight was painful to see.

And, somehow, during the middle of his interrogation, Kakashi ended up asking Zetsu about his life before the Akatsuki. The green haired man had seemed so shocked, yet strangely pleased, when he heard that someone was actually interested in him. The rest that had followed between them had been very awkward and strange; very messy and dangerous; it was deadly, too. But Kakashi couldn't make himself stop going back.

Two months they had kept Zetsu in captivity. They had long ago moved him to his own cell in a real prison, though he was isolated from everyone else, and everyday Kakashi would go to see him. With the ANBU guarding the door and ordered not to enter the room unless called for, the two had made love against the cold concrete floor. Kakashi found out one day, as he and Zetsu lay sprawled out in a sticky mess on the ground, that he was addicted. Zetsu was like a poison. He was draining Kakashi of everything; he was pulling him down into something very wrong and dangerous, but Kakashi couldn't, wouldn't, stop. He was craving the deadly poison. He needed it to live.

Those two months passed by and then another came and went. When nine months came around, Kakashi knew that he had to do something. Zetsu was dying down there in his isolated cell; he was getting sick and was starting to look dead. The ANBU would feed him two meals a day, but that was way less than what the green haired Akatsuki member needed to survive. There were even times when Zetsu's darker half would try and talk the other half into trying to take a bite of Kakashi when he came near. That began to worry the white haired man; and even though his current lover hadn't tried anything, he was concerned that he would. One day. Soon.

The day that he told Zetsu he was breaking him out, the green haired man didn't believe him. Why would a proud Shinobi of Konoha try to free a wanted S-rank criminal? It made no sense. Kakashi didn't think it made sense either, but that was why he liked it. It was insane, idiotic and probably suicidal, but he couldn't make himself sit around and watch as Zetsu wither away and die right before his eyes. He had made up his mind, and nothing the other would say could change that. So that day, before the plan was put into action, they made love on more time and enjoyed the quiet together afterwards.

Once Kakashi had left, though, he went home to get a backpack full of supplies and clothes that he knew he would need. He stopped by to see Naruto and Sakura, too. He walked down the streets of Konoha and saw many of the kids he had seen grow up; most were Chunin and Jounin and already leading their own cells. Gai even challenged him to a sparring match and Kakashi had ended up embracing his long time rival, telling him kindly that no; he couldn't spar with him that day.

Killing the two ANBU guards in front of Zetsu's cell was a lot easier than Kakashi thought it would be. And he was quiet about it too, so when he opened the doors for the green haired man, he let him have a quick (yet very disturbing) meal. Removing the seal Tsunade had put on the man would have to wait for another time, though, so Kakashi had to get the man onto his back and run opposed to using a jutsu.

Of course, there were people who were after them right away once they found out a prisoner was missing. And spotting them was fairly easy. Yet Kakashi kept running. He wouldn't allow them to get caught. All he would be able to remember of the fight later was that he had killed at least ten Shinobi from his own village and wounded at least six more. It was painful to watch; seeing Lee and Naruto falling back because of the kunai that Kakashi had struck their legs with. But what was most painful was when Gai had caught up to him and began screaming about how stupid he was. Zetsu had sat up on Kakashi's back and punched the man away; but not before Gai had aimed a kunai at the two.

The weapon missed Zetsu and Kakashi's vital points. But it ended up hitting his forehead protector. It left a nasty scratch halfway through the Leaf insignia, but Kakashi hadn't noticed until later.

Kakashi didn't know how long he had been running, but he was so exhausted. He remembered setting Zetsu down and then falling forward, though he never struck the ground. Zetsu had apparently caught him and pulled him to safety.

Freeing an extremely deadly criminal; abandoning his home village and attacking his own men. Kakashi knew that if he ever so much as neared Konoha again, he would be imprisoned and maybe even killed for his actions.

That was why he was never going to return. He was going to stay wherever Zetsu took him. He was going to be with the green haired man for as long as he was able. Even if it meant giving up everything he'd ever worked for. Giving up on his team; Naruto and Sakura. He was now a missing nin.

And it was all because he fell in love with Zetsu; the man who turned into an addictive poison for a certain Hatake Kakashi.

**Songstone: All right! XD This was very interesting to write and I really hope that my buddy likes it! I don't really know how to write for Zetsu or Kakashi, and I'm sure that when and if they come out with Zetsu's back story, mine will be soooo wrong. XD But for now, I hope that you can enjoy. R&R is always appreciated!**


End file.
